


Hate Myself for Loving You

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: LeFou loves Gaston. But the feeling isn't mutual.





	Hate Myself for Loving You

The pain dragged at his heart like a fish on a hook. It was a positive ache, watching Gaston with those silly, simpering girls. Lefou quaffed some of his beer, watching Gaston out of the corner of his eye. Watching those girls fall all around him like petals off a flower, their eyes turned adoringly on Gaston. 

And Gaston, the fool, drank it all down as if he deserved it. 

Lefou swallowed more of his beer. It didn't help the pain but it dulled it a little. Let him smile when Gaston turned his way, bellowed his name. The girls simpered as Lefou trotted by them and he wondered if they knew. If they talked about him behind his back, about how stupid he was for falling in love with Gaston, who would never love him back. 

Taking his place at Gaston's right, Lefou braced himself for whatever Gaston might do next. His temper was legendary and Lefou bore bruises from it in the past. Even so, he kept coming back for more. Foolish, pitiful, but he did it, kept living and reliving the pain, all so he could be close to this magnificent specimen of a man, even if Gaston would never look his way. 

It was the way of this little town and Lefou knew it wouldn't change. So he'd put up with his heart breaking a little more each day until he could stand it no more. 

Even then, he shuddered at what he might do next. Leaving Gaston would hurt more than anything but he might not survive anyway, if Gaston ever figured it out. 

Why wasn't he the kind of man who loved women? It would make his life so much easier. Instead, he had to moon around like Gaston's lap dog, accepting the scraps and the kicks both. 

Lefou took another pull at his beer. He wouldn't think more about it, not while Gaston smiled that way. 

Even if the smile wasn't really for him, he could pretend for a minute it was.


End file.
